The Fall of Troy
by bugenhagen
Summary: Jude get's stalked by a crazy fan!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Instant Star. I do own Troy, who I wish was Troy Bolton :D

**Title**: The Fall of Troy

**Pairings**: None.

**Summary**: Crazed fan stalks Jude. I've been listening to too much Fall of Troy. The song is called Macaulay Culkin. It can kind of be tied into There's Us, because Jude is now living with Spiederman. (Yay I made a connection!)

**Rated**: T+ (the f word gets said a few times) Beware.

**Now let's begin!**

_With a black heart undercover, watching you sleep every night.  
"I wish you'd watch me too..." We're made for each other!  
Honey if you only knew, Every night I'm watching you..._

Troy stood outside of Jude's window. He knew she would be there alone. With Vincent off with Wally and Kyle for the weekend, it was the perfect time to set his plan into motion.

Troy had watched Jude every night, for almost a year. He would just stand outside of her window and watch her sleep. He longed for her to watch him.

He'd actually gotten to talk to Jude once. After a show she did once, he got her autograph. She told him he would never forget him. He hoped she hadn't.

He tried opening her window quietly, but she heard him and jumped out of bed.

"Oh my God, what are you doing!" she shrieked.

_Shut up you're talking too loud for me to not listen.  
This operation's gotten old, the face I stole, the gun of  
Lost shot through your soul, and all that's left is empty holes._

She started yelling obscenities at him and he was finding it hard to concentrate on opening the window.

"I'm gonna call the police you pervert!" Jude said.

"Do you really think I care? I know other ways of getting into your house Jude," he said. He walked towards the tree in front of her house and picked up his ax and broke her window open.

_Mom and dad can't help you anymore._

"What the hell is your problem?" she yelled as she ran into another room.

"Awh, poor Jude's afraid. Mommy and daddy aren't here to help you. Are you scared?" Troy asked.

"What are you trying to do here?" she asked, through the door of the room she was in. She locked the door, forgetting he had an ax.

_Get in the car we'll drive far to the end of the shore,  
Under the docks, on top of the rocks. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
Why the fuck are the doors locked?_

"I'm gonna take you into my car, and we're gonna drive to the shore, go under the docks, I'm gonna take you on top of the rocks, and maybe we can – hey you locked the door! Open the fucking door!" Troy yelled.

"No! Who the hell are you anyway?" she yelled.

"You know who I am," he said,

"No, I don't," she said, wondering if maybe her talking to him would calm him down.

"You told me you'd never forget me," he said.

"Trevor?" she guessed.

"Wrong answer!" he yelled, putting his ax through the door. He couldn't get it back out.

_Maybe she forgot about our talks, or maybe I'm mistaken,  
But I swear to god that she's not getting out of this without some kind of explanation,_

"You lied to me!" Troy yelled.

"I say that to a lot of people, I'm sorry. Just don't kill me," she said, sounding annoyed.

"_Oh I'm straining on your patience? Maybe scaring you a little?  
Just because I came to visit doesn't mean you have to hide.  
I'll be waiting on the side of your house,  
With an empty bodybag  
AND A LOADED .45!" _Troy screamed.

(A/N: that part is actually the song. Awesome, I know)

Jude screamed. His voice scared her. She tried to quietly sneak out of the window, but the windows were old; they made noise with even the tiniest movement.

"_And then you won't forget my fucking name!" _Troy yelled.

(A/N: also a line from the song)

Jude almost made it out the window when she heard the front door slam shut. She decided it was probably smarter to stay inside, now that he was out there. She didn't want to see if he was on the side with a .45.

"I know where you are!" he screamed, firing at the window.

"Jude!" he yelled.

"Dude, wake up!" Spiederman said. Jude looked around and noticed she was in the arms of her boyfriend.

"You were having a nightmare. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm, uh, okay? Sorry, just a little freaked about you leaving me here alone, I guess," she said.

"I'll see if I can get the guys to make an exception for you. That way, you won't be lonely," he said.

"And maybe I wont die," she said to herself.

**Okay, that's the end. The story just came to me as I was listening to my Fall of Troy CD. You should listen. And review!**


End file.
